Who?
by Nikkuh13
Summary: Aelita likes both Jeremie and Odd. Who will she choose? JxAxO some UxY   Chapter 4 up! Read and Review. Flames accepted but not encouraged.
1. Jeremie goes in

Jeremie tosses and turns on his bed. He hasn't been able to sleep well for days. "Ugh! Damn!" He was covered in sweat from head to toe. He was burning up. " I'm tired of this." He gets out of his bed and gets his towel. "I need a shower." He goes to the shower room.

The water was relaxing. "I can't believe she would do that. She kissed him and she keeps it a secret from me." Jeremie had seen Aelita kiss Odd. " She claims to love me but her actions say other wise." When he finished his shower Jeremie felt physically better. He goes to his room.

He sits down on his bed after dressing himself when he hears his computer go off. "Crap not now." He gets his phone and calls Ulrich.

"What is it Jeremie?" Ulrich sounded groggy over the phone. " XANA is attacking! Get Odd up and call Yumi. I'll meet you guys at the factory." "Did you call Aelita already?" "Um, no, call her too." Before Ulrich could respond Jeremie clicks.

Jeremie makes it to the factory and goes up to the control room. "Hmm, Desert Sector. What's your attack XANA?" He waits for the others to get there.

The others get there and go up to the control room. "What's the attack?" Said Yumi still a little sleepy. "I don't know everything seems quiet for now. I'll check if anything is on Lyoko." He avoided eye contact with Aelita and noticed it.

"Let's not wait for the attack," says Odd, "Lets get to Lyoko so the Princess can deactivate the tower." He gets in the elevator and the rest follow. They take it down to the scanner room."

They're all virtualized and land in the Desert Sector. " Where to Einstein?" "South. It's very close." They take off and soon get to the tower.

"There are no guards." Said Aelita. "Yeah," says Yumi, "Something's not right."

Just then a monster with tentacles appears. "The Scyphozoa!" All say.

"Guys, There's something behind you!"

"What is it?" asked Aelita. "It's new!" said Yumi. The monster resembled a human but there were obvious differences. It was very muscular, it's hands were claws, hunched over and completely brown other than the two red eyes it had on its face.

"What should we call it?" asked Ulrich. "Sasquatch!" said Odd.

"Guys the Scyphozoa is doing something!"

One of the Scyphozoa's tentacles started to glow. It lashes out with it and an energy blade goes flying towards Odd. It hits him and he is sent back to Earth. "Damn. Yumi take out the Scyphozoa, I'll take on the Sasquatch." "Ok."

Aelita hides behind a rock watching her friends fight.

Yumi throws a fan but the Scyphozoa dodges it. It throws an energy blade. Yumi tries dodging it but she is hit and sent back to earth. "Ulrich you're on your own, Yumi just got sent back."

Ulrich and the Sasquatch stare down each other. "Triplicate!" Two clones appear. They all charge at it at the same time. "Triangulate!" All three Ulrich and his clones circle it. They all start lashing out at it.

"You're doing good Ulrich, just keep it up." Yumi and Odd standing behind Jeremie watching the action.

The Sasquatch is getting angry. It begins to spin. Ulrich doesn't take note of this and keeps circling the monster. It picks up speed and stretches one hand out. It slashes all three Ulrichs and he is sent back.

Ulrich steps out of a scanner. "Damn. What just happened?."

"Aelita you have to try and get to the tower." Jeremie was getting worried. No one was there to help Aelita and she had two problems to deal with.

"I can't, I'm trapped." The Sasquatch and the Scyphozoa surrounded her. I need help!"

"I'm on my way." Jeremie sets up the auto transfer and goes to the elevator.

"Einstein are you sure about this?" Odd didn't want Jeremie to somehow save the day. He was his competition for Aelita and he didn't Aelita to think more of Jeremie than him.

"Shut up Odd. I can handle this." He pushes the button and takes the elevator down. He steps into one of the scanners. He soon is virtualized.

Aelita had used her creativity to make rock shield form around her but the Sasquatch and the Scyphozoa were near to breaking it.

Jeremie lands on Lyoko and sees the monsters. "Hey! Leave her alone! Come on, take on me!"

Aelita looks through a hole. "Whoa! Jeremie?"

He had White baggy pants with black stripes on both sides. His were white with black stripes to match the pants. He had on a tank top and a small black backpack. "Bring it."

The Sasquatch charges towards Jeremie. Jeremie didn't know what his powers were. "Crap."

"Jeremie!" says Aelita, "You have a gun holster!"

He looks down to his side and takes the gun out. It was a weird high tech looking gun. He pulls on the trigger and he is knocked back by the force as it shoots. "Whoa!" A green beam shot out of it. "A ray gun."

The Sasquatch was getting nearer. Jeremie gets up and aims at it. He pulls on the trigger. Just as he does the Sasquatch throws beams out of his eye. Jeremie hits it on the eye, destroying it. Jeremie gets hit on one of his legs and it freezes to the ground.

Meanwhile, the Scyphozoa breaks the shield Aelita had built. She tries to run but it grabs her. "NO!" Jeremie tries to move but can't.

"Jeremie do something!" said Yumi.

Jeremie notices his backpack. He reaches inside and feels three spherical objects. He takes one out. His eyes go wide. "Grenade." The grenades were black and had a button on top. He pushes it and here clicking sounds.

"Hurry up!" said Ulrich.

Jeremie throws the grenade and it lands under the Scyphozoa and Aelita. It explodes and it destroys the Scyphozoa and only damages Aelita. Aelita gets up and sees Jeremie. "Go deactivate the tower." \

She runs in the tower and deactivates it. She comes and goes to Jeremie. "Wow. You did it." She said. "Yea, but now its time to go back." He shoots her with his ray gun and she is sent back. "Now to take out myself." He takes out another grenade, pushes the button and holds it in his hand. It explodes and he is sent back. He take the elevator up and meets with the others.

"Nice going Jeremie, you kicked ass." "Thanks Ulrich."

"Why did you shoot Aelita?" Odd said coldly. "Why did you kiss her?" Everybody's eyes go wide.

**Yeah, it's a cliffhanger. Please review. I need a couple reviews before I update.**


	2. Aelita chooses?

No one said anything for a while. Jeremie and Odd were glaring at each other. "You knew her and I have something but you don't care, you just follow your head. And I don't mean the one with the purple."

"Don't get mad just cause she wants me more," he looks at Aelita and smiles but she doesn't return it, "she just nervous cause you're here."

"No its because she knows who really loves her and who just wants her body. Aelita, I basically threw away my health and my academic life for you, how could you to Odd?"

Aelita couldn't say anything, she was shocked by what Jeremie knew. "I don't know what to say."

"Tell me you don't like Odd."

"I can't do that Jeremie."

"Ok. I don't plan on sharing you with Odd so either decide on one of us or one of us will kill the other."

"Jeremie that's crazy don't talk like that," said Yumi.

"Whatever, if she can't appreciate what I've done for her then I don't wanna be here anymore I'm going to bed I'll let you guys know if X.A.N.A attacks." He takes the elevator up and heads to the school.

"Aelita," said Yumi, "when did you start liking Odd?"

"Just leave me alone. I'm going back to school this is too much for me." She takes the elevator up and runs to school hoping to catch up with Jeremie.

"Odd what the hell is wrong with you?" said Ulrich.

"Hey Aelita doesn't have a ring on her finger."

"But you know she loves Jeremie and Jeremie loves her."

"She's right Odd you shouldn't have done that."

"Aelita doesn't belong to anyone and I don't plan on backing off." He takes the elevator up and runs to school hoping to catch up with Aelita.

"We should go now Ulrich."

"Or we could stay and finish what we started last time." He goes to her and puts his hands on her waist.

"Here Ulrich?"

"Why not?" He slowly starts to un button her shirt. She doesn't stop him.

Jeremie is walking down the woods. He's crying and feels heartbroken. He hears footsteps behind him. He turns around and sees Aelita. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"What for? You didn't chose me."

"You didn't let me pick."

"It shouldn't have been hard to choose. I thought you loved me."

"I do love you but you caught me off guard."

"You cheated on me. How could you do that to me?"

"I was weak I'm sorry."

"You cheated multiple times, did you not realize I stopped talking to you.?"

"I did but I just thought you were busy."

"Regardless I'm not sharing you with Odd. Choose right now, me or Odd?"

Odd showed and stepped in between him and Aelita. "Shouldn't I be here when she chooses? Go ahead Aelita choose."

She looks at both of them and makes her decision (for now). She goes to Odd and kisses him. Jeremie's heart sank.

"Sorry Odd, I just don't feel for you what I feel for Jeremie." Odd feels sick. He can't believe what he just heard.

"Jeremie I love you." She wraps her hands around his neck and gives him a long kiss. He's shocked for at first be eventually kisses back."

"Jeremie you'll regret being my enemy." He runs to school with tears in his face.

They keep kissing for ten minutes and they finally break away. They're both red in the face. "I love you to Aelita." She smiles.

He walks her to her room. "I'll see you tomorrow Aelita."

"Goodnight Jeremie." She gives him a quick peck on the cheek and goes inside her room.

"I haven't forgotten that you cheated. I know you like Odd and I know you still don't know who you want." Jeremie says this to himself and walks to his room and goes inside.

Aelita lays down on her bed. She notices the closet door open. "Hello princess, how did you enjoy Jeremie?"

"Odd what are you doing here? I chose Jeremie."

"You say one thing but I can tell you don't mean it." He walks towards her and connects lips. Aelita wants to back away but eventually gives in. They kiss for a few minutes and they break away. "I'll see you tomorrow." He walks up and leaves.

"Bye Odd." She watches him leave the room, locks the door and goes to sleep.

"Can you give me my shirt please?"

"Hear you go Yumi." He gives her the shirt. "That's the best one we've had."

"You lasted longer this time."

"Yeah it's all in the hips." They leave the factory and He walks Yumi home. She sneaks in through her window. Ulrich heads back to school and goes in his room. He notices Odd is asleep so he doesn't get to ask him how he feels.

"We'll talk tomorrow." He goes to bed and falls asleep quickly."

Sorry I took so long to update I've been very busy. Please read and review.


	3. The Battle

Aelita wakes up feeling a little dizzy. She goes to her closet and some clothes, grabs a towel and heads to the girls room to take a shower.

When she gets to the shower she notices Sissy doing her make up. "Hey Sissy." "Hey Aelita what's up?" "Guy troubles you know the usual. Jeremie found out about me and Odd."

"Wow how did he take it?" "Not well but we talked about it. Well then I'll see you later I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok bye Aelita." Sissy leaves the restroom and Aelita gets in the shower.

Jeremie was in the Factory. "Time to set up the auto transfer." He goes in the elevator and goes down to the scanner room and gets in one of them.

He lands on Lyoko. "Alright, time to get used to this." He starts shooting trees to see how good his aiming is. "9 for 10, not bad." He continues with his training.

Odd, Yumi and Ulrich were hanging out in the cafeteria. Aelita spots them and sits down with them.

"Hey guys, where's Jeremie?" she asks.

"Don't know," says Yumi. "We thought he was with you."

She gets up and leaves. "Man why is she looking for him her man is right here."

"Odd we were there she chose Jeremie," Ulrich tells him.

Odd chuckles. "Right, she _chose_ him." They didn't catch his sarcasm. He gets up and leaves the cafeteria.

Jeremie steps out of the scanner. "I guess you never get used to committing suicide." He gets his laptop and leaves the Factory.

His laptop starts beeping. "Oh no, not now!" He sends out a text to everyone to get to the Factory.

He turns around and heads back. He gets to the computer. "Dessert sector." Aelita is the first to arrive. "I'm in the scanner Jeremie." He sends her to Lyoko.

"You're not very far but we should for the others before you go to the tower." "Why don't you just come to Lyoko?"

"I was in Lyoko 2 minutes ago. I have to wait for the cool off period." He calls Ulrich. "What's taking so long?"

"Jeremie, XANA is controlling a bear. He has me and Yumi trapped in the cafeteria bathroom!"

"Where's Odd?

"I don't know he left the cafeteria 20 minutes ago!" the bear broke down the door. "Crap! Jeremie I have to go!" He clicks.

Jeremie calls Odd but he doesn't answer. "Damn it! Aelita just give me about two minutes and I'll be there." "Ok Jeremie."

Students and teachers were panicking. "Yumi I'll distract it and you make a run for the Factory." "No you'll get yourself killed."

"I'll be fine you need to help Aelita in Lyoko." "Ok but be careful." Ulrich starts throwing stuff at the bear to get his attention. The bear charges him and Yumi makes a run for it.

Odd gets to the bridge and swings down to the elevator. Jeremie sees him. "Odd I'm setting up the auto transfer." He takes the ladder down because the elevator was busy."

They both get in one and land on Lyoko shortly. "Hey guys about time you showed up."

"Sorry I dropped my phone in the toilet and didn't know about the attack until I noticed people running from the school."

"Well come on the tower is this way." She starts to run and the two boys follow her.

Yumi got to the factory and went down to the scanner room. "Jeremie I'm here go ahead and send me… Jeremie?" She got no response and up to the computer room. It was empty.

She puts on the headset. "Hey guys it Yumi."

"Yumi!" Odd says, "why aren't you on Lyoko?" "I don't know how to send myself."

"It's cool Yumi, just be our eyes in the sky for now," Jeremie said. "Ok."

Ulrich is in the woods running from the bear. "Doesn't this asshole ever get tired?" He climbs up a tree. The bear reaches the tree and starts head butting it. "Come on guys I don't have all day."

They reach the tower and see its guards. "Two Sasquatch?" says Jeremie, "Odd, take the one on the right and I'll take the one on the left." He charges the Sasquatch and Odd charges the other one.

Jeremie takes out his ray gun and starts shooting at XANA's monster. He blocks them with its claw and charges towards Jeremie. "Crap." He reaches for a grenade and pushes the button. He throws it and the Sasquatch grabs it. It explodes.

Odd was still trying to destroy his Sasquatch. "Need some help Odd?" "No, I got this." He runs towards it and slides on his back. He goes under it and shoots an arrow in its face. He hits it and destroys it.

"Alright princess, time to deactivate the tower. She runs towards it leaving the two boys alone."

"Funny how you've had more practice yet I finished mine off first."

"Beginners luck. Plus, I don't have grenades."

"Shall we prove who's better?" "Bring it."

Jeremie shoots a beam at Odd. "Shield!" He blocks it but is pushed back. He didn't noticed he was close to the edge… but Jeremie did. Jeremie shoots again but Odd also shoots a laser arrow.

He falls off the edge but manages to grab on. Jeremie walks up to him. "Does this mean I win?" "Just shut up and help me up." "I don't think so." Odd eyes go wide. Jeremie kicks him in the face and Odd lets go. "AHHHHH!"

"Tower deactivated." Says Aelita

Right before Odd hits the digital sea the white bubble hits him. "Return to the past now."

Jeremie is back at the Factory. "Next time Odd, you won't be so lucky."

**So Jeremie wants to get rid of Odd. How will Odd take this? **

**Review this please.**

**Oh yea and sorry for taking so long my computer was having problems. As soon as I get at least 3 reviews I'll start on chapter 4.**


	4. Jeremie's ambition

**Jeremie's POV-**

I've never been the aggressive one. I've always been a shy person. After discovering Lyoko and Aelita my life has changed. I fell in love and made a lot of new friends. But… I feel a disturbance. Odd is trying to take that away from me. I came so close to getting rid of him and now he knows what my intentions are. How will Aelita forgive me for trying to kill Odd? Will he tell her? If he does, Will she believe him?

"Jeremie, we need to talk."

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice Ulrich walk into my room. "Odd told me everything." "What did he tell you."

"Jeremie! He'd be lost in the digital sea right now if it wasn't for the return to the past!" "He's trying to take Aelita from me!"

Worst timing. Aelita, Yumi and Odd walk in. "Jeremie, we need to talk." Aelita didn't look happy. "I can't be with a maniac. You had no reason to try and kill Odd."

"You have no reason to play innocent. I know you're still sneaking around with Odd. I'm not an idiot." She had no response for this!" I couldn't help it. I attacked Odd.

"Jeremie stop!" Ulrich was trying to get me off of Odd but he couldn't. No noticed but these last few weeks I've been working out.

Push-ups and crunches every day and night. "Enough!" Yumi stepped in and with both of them grabbing me I had no chance.

"Jeremie," Aelita had tears in her eyes, "We have to break up." My Heart sank but I couldn't show her that.

"Consider it done. You broke me in two when I found out you cheated on me and now you've completely broken me. We're done. As soon as I find an anti-virus I'm leaving Kadic."

"Jeremie you can't do that!" "Sorry Ulrich, but I can't take this anymore. Aelita has left me and now I can't be friends with neither Odd nor Aelita. I have no reason to stay"

"Jeremie you still have me and Yumi." "Yes but Yumi is your girlfriend. I don't want to be third wheel and definitely not a fifth wheel. All of you please leave my room, I have work to do." They left after exchanging a few looks.

_**3 weeks later**_

These last few weeks have been fairly quiet. Only one XANA attack and I didn't even need to go to Lyoko. I'm so close to finding an anti-virus. I just need to decode a few more errors and I'll be able to turn of the super computer.

I went to Science class with an empty stomach. I really hate oversleeping. Aelita walked in with Odd. They never became a couple, after our fight she told Odd that there will be nothing between them. Odd didn't like but he was glad that I didn't have her either. He was wrong.

"Ok listen up class. We have a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?" The new kid doesn't look French.

"Hey, my name is Xavier Ayala and I just moved here from Spain." "Why don't you tell them your full name?" "Ok. My full name is Xavier Antonio Nuchicon Ayala."

"Sorry but I just really love your full name it's so foreign." "Uuuhhh… Thanks?"

Wow. Cool name but why does it bother me?

"Ok Xavier take a seat." He walks over and sits next to me. "Hi I'm Jeremie." He looked at me with an angry face but then relaxed. "Yea you're the genius in the school right?" "Uh yea I guess." I had a bad feeling about him.

Class was very boring. I did notice that Xavier was looking at Aelita most of the time. Why does he seem so suspicious? After class was over I went straight to the factory.

"Ok time to get this done." I got to work.

During these last few weeks I've been keeping away from the gang. Aelita still came to the factory to help me with the anti-virus project. It wasn't easy staying away from her. She was under my skin and I was under hers.

-_FLASHBACK-_

"Ugh! This is starting to get on my nerves." I couldn't crack the codes. I was ready to give up. I heard the elevator and it opened. It was Aelita.

"Hey Jeremie, how's the anti-virus coming along?" Was this a joke? Does she think this is easy? "Not well, I can't concentrate with all these distractions, not to mention I'm extremely stressed out."

"Can I help?" Was she being nice? She left me a week ago but I feel like she has something to say.

"Why are you here? What's your reason to bother?"

"I just wanted to help. The sooner the better plus, I feel like XANA's planning something big. Jeremie, I noticed the scanners were used yesterday and I know it wasn't you because you went down to Paris for the weekend with your parents." I planned to invite you.

"I'll check the cameras." I pulled up the security recordings. "That's weird, nothing was recorded this weekend and I know I didn't turn it off." "Jeremie I think XANA did something." "Yes but what? If the scanners were used then that means he virtualized something."

"Maybe you should look into this."

"No, that's exactly what XANA wants us to do. The anti-virus is our priority."

"Why are you working yourself half to death?"

"Because I want to leave." Lie. "I can't stand this place anymore. I have nothing here anymore."

"What about me?"

This caught me off guard. Did she just say that? "You left me. I'm no closer to you than I am to finding an anti-virus."

"That's the thing. I made a mistake. I thought I could handle not being without you. I can't live like this anymore." I think I'm about to pass out. "Jeremie what I'm trying to say is that, uh um I," she's having a hard time with this, "Jeremie when you're not with me I feel empty."

"Aelita," why do I love you? "Jeremie I think I—" I couldn't help it. I cut her off with a kiss.

It took her a few seconds to realize what just happened. She gave in and started to kiss back. We broke the kiss to get some air.

I can't believe we just did that. "Jeremie, did you say you were stressed?" She looked at me in a very seductive way.

"Uh, yeah I am."

"Ok then," she pushed me back on the chair, "I know what I have to do." She sat on my lap and put her lips on mine. She didn't stop there.

_-End of flashback-_

I'll never forget that day. She made all my stress go away. That's the only time we made love. One time was enough…for now. "YES!" All this thinking made me doodle on the keys and I did something right. I took out my cell phone. "Aelita, get over here now. I, I think I did it." "Ok Jeremie, I just need to go to my dorm first. Oh hey Xavier, what do nee—" Her phone hung up.

"Aelita? Aelita!" What the heck just happened? Xavier, what did you do? Oh no. I get it now. I know why Xavier seemed suspicious. **X**avier **A**ntonio **N**uchicon **A**yala… XANA. The scanners. Xavier is XANA.

**Is Xavier really XANA or is he just a random horny teen? You will find out next time. **

**P.S. I couldn't write about Jeremie and Aelita's special time in the computer room because the story is rated T. If you want me to write it out as a separate story, let me know?**

**I let it go last time but this time im serious. ****3**** reviews for the next story. **


	5. Odd's moment

**Odd's POV **

Today was a slow day. Classes lasted longer yet I can't remember being in any today. Aelita was as quiet as ever and Ulrich was never around. Even though Aelita was with me half the time I still felt alone. She doesn't love me like I love her. How do I change that? What can I do to change her mind? Where does she disappear to?

After my last class I invited Aelita to come hang out with me in my room. She said she had other stuff to do so I had to be alone. Again.

When I went to my room I noticed that new kid was outside the door. I forgot his name but I think he was Mexican or something.

"He man do you need something?" He didn't acknowledge me. "Hey," I tapped him on the shoulder, "what are you doing here?"

He turned his head and looked at me. He didn't look happy. He looked very angry. What did I do to him.

"My father is the most powerful man in the world. He will make you pay for interfering with him."

After he said that he left. What the heck just happened? His father? Most powerful in the world? This guy was crazy.

I didn't think too much of it and I went in my room. I fell asleep and woke up 2 hours later. I left my room and headed for Aelita's. I was outside her room and saw her phone on the floor.

"That's weird, why would she leave her phone here?" I picked it up. It went off. It was Jeremie. I answered it. "What do you want Jeremie?"

"_Odd where's Aelita? Where's Xavier? I think he may have kidnapped her."_

"Whoa man slow down what the heck are you talking about?"

"_Xavier's initials spell out X.A.N.A. and I heard her say Xavier right before the call was ended. He must be X.A.N.A. and he took her."_

"Shit." This is my chance to save her. This is my one chance to make her fall in love with me. I have to find her before Jeremie does. "I'm on it." I clicked before he said anything.

I started to ask people if they had seen Xavier. No one had a clue. He didn't have any friends and some people didn't know who he was. Where would he go?

I saw Sissy walking with Herve but no Nicholas. That's weird. "Sissy, do you know where I can find Xavier?" "Have you checked his room?" I can't believe I never checked his room. "Thanks."

I was outside of his door. I heard noises. Ok Odd, time to shine. I opened his door and ran inside ready to fight. I didn't find what I wanted to.

"Oh, hey Odd." It was Nicholas. "What are you doing in here?!" "Um, uh…" He couldn't figure out what to say. "Get the hell out of here!" He ran out the room. I don't even want to know why he was in Xavier's room.

I have to call Jeremie. "Jeremie I can't find her. Any ideas of where he would take her? "No I looked in factory and in the forest." _The Hermitage! _"I know where she is!" I clicked on him again before he could say anything.

I was running full speed to the Hermitage. I couldn't be wrong this time. If she isn't there then I don't know what I'll do. I broke down the door down and ran upstairs to what Aelita said was her room in the past. There she was, tied up on the bed with duct tape covering her mouth.

"Aelita!" I went to her to try and untie her. She gave me a look that said we weren't alone. Her warning was too late and I felt something hit me in the head. I fell to the ground. I have a huge bump on my head. My vision was blurred but I could tell I was being tied.

"Nice of you to join us Odd." Xavier stood there with a bat in his hand. "Xavier, what do you want?" I can't let him hurt Aelita. "Simple, I want Jeremie." "Why?"

He looked at me with an evil smile and started to laugh. "He's our biggest problem. My father will control the world someday and we can't do that with Jeremie still around." All I had to do was give him Jeremie.

"What if I call him and tell him to come here. He'll come bolting if it's for Aelita. But I'll only do it if you let Aelita go after." "It's a deal." I call Jeremie and tell him to come to the Hermitage. No doubt he's running full speed here.

"Ok he's on his way. Give me the bat and I'll hit when he walks in the door." "Sweet, I get to watch him get knocked out. He gave the bat and I positioned myself near the door. Xavier was on the other side of the door.

I hear someone coming up the stairs. Jeremie opens the door and sees me. "Duck!" I yell at him. He ducks and lands a blow to the head to an unsuspecting Xavier. "Odd! What the hell just happened?" "I tricked Xavier."

We decided to grab him and tie him up. After that, we untied Aelita. She gave us both hugs and was crying. I hope Xavier didn't do anything to her. Xavier was waking up and me and Jeremie both got in his face.

"You have a lot of questions to answer." I told him and I saw actual fear in his. For once I feel like I'm in control. I saved Aelita. This is my moment. "You better answer them truthfully. I would hate to have to use this bat again."

**Sorry I took such a long time to update but I've been busy. I want at least 3 reviews before the next chapter.**


End file.
